Tent accidents
by Selyss
Summary: Ron left Harry and Hermione alone.Hermione gets ill and Harry helps her.What if Ron comes back earlier and sees something he'd rather not see?Is everything as it seems?Maybe he was wrong.What will he do?Set during DH,DH spoilers,different ending.Oneshot.


**_I do not own Harry Potter, just this story. I submit it for fun, I get no profits from it._**

_**Please, read and review.**_

_**Summary: Ron left Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione gets ill and Harry helps her. But what if Ron comes back earlier and sees something he'd rather not see? Is everything as it seems? Maybe he was wrong. What will he do? My first fic, set during DH, DH spoilers, but the ending is different, but it's fanfiction). Oneshot. Rating T, but I don't exactly know how to rate, so if you think I should change rating, let me know.  
**_

Harry sat on Ron's bunk and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Ron was gone and couldn't come back. He and Hermione changed place of their 'camp' and put on all the protective charms. There was no chance Ron could find them.

Harry looked around. His gaze rested on the clock. It was 11:19 p.m. . Something was wrong. Hermione had gone to the bathroom to take a shower more than half an hour ago and didn't come back yet. It never took her more than 15 minutes. It was one of many qualities Harry liked about her. She didn't spend time doing make-up, but she still looked beautiful. Ginny looked beautiful without make-up too, but she did it anyway.

_Maybe I'll check on her_, he thought.

And so he did. He stood up, went to the bathroom and knocked on the bathroom door. When Hermione didn't respond, he called her.

'Hermione!' he yelled.

Still, there was no response.

Harry put his ear to the door and listened. It was quiet. Too quiet. There was no noice of water falling from the shower or any movements.

Harry was really scared.

'Hermione!' he called once again, and when once again she didn't respond, he opened the door (they never locked them, 'cause they trusted each other) and went in.

He saw Hermione sitting, naked, in the shower cabin, eyes closed, legs pressed to her chest, trembling. His first thought was to close his eyes, but he quickly shrugged that thought off his mind, he knew he had to help her. He took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Hermione, drying her. Then he helped her stand up, but he noticed that she was still trembling. So he took off his T-shirt and put it on Hermione. He tried to help her walk, but she seemed too weak to walk, so he caught her in his arms, lifted her off ground and carried her to her bed. He lifted the blankets, laid her on the bed and covered her tightly with the blankets. Than he kissed her forehead and was about to walk away, when he heard her voice.

'Where... What...' she mumbled, opening her eyes.

'Shhh... We'll talk tommorow. Now sleep,' he whispered.

'Mmm hmm...' she mumbled again, falling asleep almost instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in her bed, with Harry's shirt on and nothing more (not even panties), so she quickly took out one pair from her beaded bag and put them on. She felt weak and she didn't remember what happened last night.

_What? I didn't... We didn't... It's impossible! We don't love each other like that!_ she thought feverishly. _But the evidences... I didn't have my panties on and I was... No! I still am! Wearing Harry's T-shirt. But..._ Then something occured to her. She was in the bathroom and suddenly felt weak and cold. Then Harry was calling her and after a while burst into bathroom. He dried her, put his T-shirt on her and carried her to her bed. She remembered their little conversation as well, if someone could call it a conversation.

Then tent's 'door' pulled back and Harry went in, carrying few flowers.

'Oh, Hermione, you're awake. Wait here a moment, please,' he said and went to the kitchen.

'Sorry, guys, it took me so long, but I've just found out how to-' the 'door' pulled back once again and there was Ron, cutting his sentence abruptly.

'Hermione, you...' he started, but didn't finish, as he seemed lost for words. He did notice that she was wearing Harry's T-shirt and seemed extremely exhausted.

'Ron, it's not like-' but she was cut off as Harry appeared in the room, carrying tray on which were: four hard-boiled eggs, some fruites apparently picked up by Harry, cup of tea and little vase with flowers which Harry was previously carrying when he went into the tent.

'Hermione, how are you-' he started, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Ron. 'Ron, you-'

'Yes, I'm back!' Ron cut Harry off. 'I haven't been here for a few days and you...' he didn't finish. It seemed that saying that hurt him, though he already looked hurt. Hurt and furious.

'Ron! It's not like that, and your absence hurt us very much!' Hermione exclaimed, irritated, angry, relieved and embarassed at once.

'Oh, sure! That's why you had to sleep together!' he yelled.

'We didn't sleep together!' Harry yelled back, getting more angry with each word Ron spoke.

'Yeah, of course! You didn't sleep, you didn't have time!' Ron didn't give up.

'You know what?! It's between the two of you! And Ron, if you don't want Hermione to have other guy, just ask her to be your girlfriend, not vent your anger on us! You know very well I wouldn't cheat on Ginny!' Harry burst out. He put the tray down on the table and went out of the tent.

'You great prat! Do you really think I slept with Harry?! I would never do such a thing!' she wanted to say something more, but Ron cut her off.

'Listen-' he started, but this time Hermione cut him off.

'No, _you_ listen to _me_.' she said loudly, but more calmly. 'I was in the bathroom, taking a shower, when I felt weak and cold. I think I fainted, but I remember, barely, but remember, Harry walking in, drying me, putting his shirt on me and carrying me to my bed. I still feel weak, but much better than before. Thanks to Harry.'

'But you were naked, ' he insisted.

'Yes, I was, but nothing happened, really. You know Harry treats me like a sister, and I treat him like a brother. Thought of us... you know... snogging or shagging is just disgusting!'

'But still, he saw you naked, I never did.' Ron said and blushed immediately, when he realised what he said. 'I meant-' he started, but Hermione cut him off, as though she didn't realise that he wanted to say something more.

'You can always change that,' she said quietly, blushing as well.

_Maybe she didn't mean that, but I can try_, thought Ron and he pulled Hermione against him firmly. He crushed his lips on hers, holding her waist as though she might escape. But she didn't. She was too shocked to move. Ron never behaved like that. It's truth, he did act differently around her lately, but he never forced her to do anything. But she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. He was still holding her against him firmly, her chest pressed against his. Taking advatage of her open mouth, he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Hermione melted. She was weak before, but now she felt as though she could fall down if he wasn't holding her. She snapped out of shocked and immediatly responded, opening her mouth wider and entwining her tongue with his. Ron couldn't be happier. He kissed her harder, she responded with equal passion.

Suddenly, Ron's mouth left hers and she whimpered at the loss, but she soon felt his lips on her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling gently. She moaned quietly with plesure, Ron smirked against her neck. She entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer and encouraging him to continue his fine work. He complied, his hands traveled to her bum, and he gave it a little squeeze and she moaned again.

'Oh my God!' they heard someone gasp and they immedately pulled away, looking in the direction from where the voice came to see Harry standing in the tent.

'Harry!' both of them squeked.

'Sorry, guys!' Harry seemed really apologetic. 'Bloody hell, I didn't know... You just stopped shouting and I thought I should check on you, but apparently I shouldn't.'

Both Ron and Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, you're right,' said Ron, still grinning.

'Well... That's about bloody time!' exclaimed Harry. 'Ron... How did it come you're here?'

'I heard your voice, Hermione, coming from my pocket. I know, it sounds unbelievably,' he said, before Hermione could interject, 'but I really heard it. You said my name and something more, though I don't remember what. I checked my pocket and there was only the Deluminator. It looked the same, but I was sure I heard your voice, so I clicked it. Light inside my room went out, but other appeared, outside the window, so I followed it, and then it came into me and I knew what to do. I Apparated near the tent, though I didn't see it, but I saw Harry picking up some flowers and coming into the tent, which suddenly appeared, so I followed him, and the rest you know.'

'Yeah, we do,' grumbled Harry and Hermione in unison.

They talked like that for a long time, Ron's hand still wrapped around Hermione's waist.

_**I hope you enjoyed the story, this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh ;) . Please, review. I'd like to know what you liked in my story and what you didn't like, that'll help me make my fics better. Excuse me my poor English, but I'm not from England.**_


End file.
